Año nuevo
by Tachibana-Levy83
Summary: Si no se molestó en desbloquearla por un momento para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, ¿Por qué debería de esperar un mensaje de el en estas fechas? (U/A) (Leve SasuSaku) (Posible OOC) Naruto no me pertenece, si no al gran Masashi Kishomoto


Año nuevo

.

.

.

Diciembre 31, 2014

Aquella chica de cabello rosado se encontraba en su habitación metida en una red social completamente aburrida

Cada minuto actualizada su inicio

Nada

Al menos no encontraba nada interesante para ella

Habían mensajes que tenia sin leer pero en ese momento ella no quería que nadie le hablase

Quería tiempo para si misma

Y así recordar, reflexionar o mas bien recordar cada cagada que ella había cometido

Publicaciones en las que sus contactos publicaban cosas como: "Feliz año nuevo" ya sea en una imagen o en un estado. Desde los mas sencillos hasta los mas grandes en los que no faltaban esas personas que publicaban casi una biblia a cerca de lo agradecidos que estaban de haber completado un año mas de vida en compañía de amigos y seres queridos

"Año nuevo es una buena oportunidad para hacer las pases con quienes hemos peleado, para sí comenzar este 2015 con el pie derecho libre de remordimientos"

-Bah- Pensó al leer ese estado

Ella no pensaba hacer las pases con el cerdo que un dia le juro amor eterno, ese que decía amarla, ese que llamo amigo cuando le había propuesto algo indecente, y que encima, tenía novia

No pensaba buscar a ese otro chico que llego a considerar amigo, a ese que por un capricho le dejó de hablar. Ella le dejo tecnicamente la puerta abierta a el para que volviesen hablar, pero al parecer el la dejo abierta. No quiso hacer un intento mas incluso cuando ella se disculpo cuando ella no tenia porque hacerlo

Oh no. No lo hará

Pero...

Y si tal vez el... No. No, no y no.

Sacudió su cabeza ante dicho pensamiento

Definitivamente no

No pasaría

Si el no se molestó en desbloquearla en dia de su cumpleaños para felicitarla, con menos razón debía esperar un mensaje de el justo esta fecha.

Suspiro resignada y frustrada mientras llevaba sus pequeñas manos a su rostro

¿Como era posible que este dispuesta a perdonar a alguien que le hizo tanto daño cuando estaban juntos? alguien que cuando le pedía sexo y ella se negaba, iba con otra a que le diera placer. Alguien que armó todo un circo de mentiras para que ella le prestase atención, alguien que cuando la dejaba, al dia siguiente le abrazaba o tomaba de la mano o incluso intentaba besar pero que cuando la tenía era frio, serio e indiferente

-Maldita sea...-

10:45pm

Mientras los demás había salido a celebrar y a reunirse con sus familias a convivir ella estaba en casa, tranquila en su habitación con la televisión encendida

Había sucedido una tragedia en Shangai en la que hubo una estampida humana con un saldo de 35 muertos

Después de un rato al fin se dedicó a responder aquellos mensajes, y charlar con algunas personas que estaban pasando el último día del año como ella, lo que había convertido esta ultima noche del 2014 en algo menos aburrido y hasta un poco entretenido

Llego otro momento en el que se detuvo a pensar en él.

¿Cuando había pasado desde la ultima vez que lo vio?

Al rededor de cinco meses mas o menos

¿Él estará bien? ¿Como le irá? ¿Estará tomando buenas decisiones? ¿Acaso el, ya esta enamorado de alguien más...?

"Me gusta pensar que cuando yo pienso en ti tu haces lo mismo, me gusta pensar que me extrañas cuando yo lo hago..."

El le hizo daño como ninguno

El la hizo llorar como ninguno

El la hizo mierda como nadie nunca lo había hecho

Pero al mismo tiempo

El la había hecho sentir feliz como nadie lo había hecho

El había hecho que ella orara por el bien de alguien casi con el corazón en la mano

El le demostró que, el amor es la cosa mas linda y complicada que ella pueda conocer y sentir

Faltaba poco para las 12:00am

Decidió salir de la red social para escuchar música y asi perderse en sus pensamientos

Ya podía escuchar a sus vecinos y familiares cercanos contar la cuenta regresiva

-¡Diez!-

-¡Nueve!-

-¡Ocho!-

-¡Siete!-

-¡Seis!-

-¡Cinco!-

Un sonido captó su atención al interrumpir su canción favorita momentáneamente, un poco irritada lo dejo pasar

-¡Cuatro!-

Mismo sonido de alerta. Le había llegado un mensaje

-¡Tres!-

Al parecer no se detendría

-¡Dos!-

-Aghh... Maldita sea, ya voy - Dijo al mismo tiempo que tomo su celular y desbloqueo la pantalla

-¡Uno!-

Un grito ahogado amenazó con salir de sus labios, lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas de una manera fugaz, no podía creer lo que pasaba

"_Hola..._

_te hecho de menos..."_

_/*-*/\*-*\_

_Hooola! I'm back (? _

_Solo quería publicar este pequeño drabble u one-shot_

_Bueh, no es la octava maravilla del mundo pero, casi casi me salió del corazón así que, bueno, espero que las personas que llegaron hasta acá les haya gustado_

_Como a todo escritor me gustaría que me dejasen un review xD_

_Simple sugerencia_

_Bueno yo me largo y feliz año nuevo! _

_Hasta que se me prenda el foco o tenga una historia que quiera compartir *-*7_

⏩ _Tachibana-Levy83_


End file.
